Why Did He Leave
by C.M.Bruce
Summary: How will they live on without Sasuke? The neverending sorrow and pain they feel in there hearts... NarutoSakura


Why must he hate those eyes of hers? Why must he hate the sight of the agonizing liquid slowing streaming down her face? Why must he watch and never come to her aid? Was it the pain in his heart when he relised he had nothing to say to her? Or was it the terriable relisation that he felt that same exact way... and he couldn't face her because he would only see himself?

" NARUTO!" He would listen to her cream his name when she noticed he was there... watching her... always watching.  
" WHY! NARUTO! WHY!" She stood and walked timidly over to him like it was painful to stand. " WHY DID HE LEAVE!" He couldn't answer. He couldn't say anything. Those eyes he hated so much to see! But yet... couldn't look away from. Tears streaming, he could see it in the eyes he hated to see. The hollow space that only love could feel. The space that Sasuke filled... but... now can't...

" Why did he leave...?" She was standing a few feet away. Her body looked limp. Her arms hanging uslessly by her sides. " Why did he leave... Naruto-kun..." She shot an angery glare at him before flinging her fist into his jaw. He went flying backwards. Of course he knew and she knew that he could have easly dodged the blow, but did not. He rolled over the ground and finally rolled to his back. Looking to the night riddin' sky.

" Sakura-chan..." He wispered. He listened to her heart wrenching steps as she walked to him. She knelt by his side. Tears still streaming. He watched as her tear streaked face fell to his chest. Her small arms circling his waist. Lifting his muscular arms to her wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and his right arm around her waist yanking her up into his lap. Slowly he sat up, making sure to tuck her arms to his chest and her legs against his waist. He was bracing her to a sitting postion, while stroking her hair with his hand

" Sakura... oh Sakura-chan..." For the first time, Sakura watched him cry. She watched as his eyes grew darker. His pupil grow smaller. The hollowing of his gaze as it rested on her. She felt like dieing as she watched her only brace left against life give away to hopelessness. " I don't know what to do..." He nuzzled her neck like it would bring him protection. " I can't... I can't live like this!" He confessed inbetween sobs. Sakura Haruno finally knew that... Naruto... the one that she thought was allways protecting her... was broken. For how long she knew not. Guilt rid her sides faster then she thought possiable. Shivers ran up her spine and goosebumps trailed her skin. The thought that... the person she thought would forever be strong... was dieing.

" Oh Naruto!" She cried out, arms wrapped around his neck like they would never let go. She held him... but then knew that... she was always the one holding him when she thought he was holding her. He needed the most support out of anyone. She remembered the times when she watched from the sidelines... the way he acted when someone thought they were supperior to... the way Sasuke always put him down... the way she secretly watched him grow. Sakura was always watching Naruto. Noticing how he moved, thought, showed emotion. She promised herself to always watch. The way she felt his eyes watch her dozens of times... but never show.

" Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked into her eyes with overwelming pain and sorrow. " I ask you now." He wispered to her stroking her face in his strong hands and looked apon her with love. Then he looked at her qeustioningly. " Why did he have to die?" More tears streaked their faces as they both never knew that full answer. Half of them never wanted to know. But the other half wanted to know so badly that it hurt. Worse then physical pain. It hurt.

They didn't know when it happened, nor did they ever care to find out. But soon both of them felt the others heart and both knew that they could never let each other go. They had to have eachother because no other person in the world knew how they felt. No one knew that they needed eachother the most to distengish the pain they had there.

Lips crashed and tears stopped. Both fell backward as dizzieness came over them. Both never knew how they came to be in Naruto's apartment but it didn't matter. The hot traces of eachothers skin felt hot and overwelming. The discraded clothing felt nothing to them as they thought they would never be apart. The arching bodies with sweat were sweet to taste. The pants and moans that never seemed to end filled the room. The slick slide of the bodies became one as they were attached both physicaly and spiritually possiable. They fit perfectly together as they pressed themsleves together tighter and tighter making it hard to breath. The breaths on eachothers ears. They heard the other say their name and sighed with content.

The white light came and settled when they drifted back down to earth. Panting as one and then settled still tangled together down on the soft bed. Naruto pulled away from within her but still helf her as close as possible. Her arms still around his neck, his arms around her waist and upper back. Their legs tangled with his left leg over her hips. Kissing passionatly before both drifted off to a sleep more peaceful then the 6 months Naruto first found out that Sasuka was gone.

Each night they would hold eachother as close as possible wispering sweet things like " I love you" or " I will never let you go" into eachother's ear before drifting off. They never did leave eachother. And during the day they felt sick without eachother to complete themselves. They did missions together even if simple and only needed one person. They even stayed together when Naruto finally became the Hokage.

Everone looked apon them with hope. They knew that Sasuke leaving brought great never-ending grief apon them. They also knew that they needed eachother to... one would say... forget about that grief for only a few minutes. They never forgot about Sasuke or the memories that held him their to them. They never felt complete but close enough to be releaved for the few minutes or sometimes hours they were together. But they always thought during the times they were alone that he was there smiling down on them. Them knowing that brought completion apon them for those few minutes, hours, or even seconds.

While they both lied one night holding eachother close in their old age. They saw before them. The image they kept dear to them for the years they lived. They smiled and kissed each other.

" Sakura-chan. I love you." Wispered Naruto before kissing her lightly.

" Naruto-kun. I love you too." She smiled and kissed him again before both dirfted off into a never ending sleep. 


End file.
